Faster Than a Speeding Bullet
by Rhoynar
Summary: (Modern AU) "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and I am the fastest man alive" Hiccup has spent his whole life searching for the impossible, never imagining that he would become the impossible
1. Chapter 1

I guess this story starts when I was in the 10th grade. So, imagine me - a 15 year old girl – casually walking down the halls of our school, Berk High, when out of nowhere a huge explosion sounds. We found out later that it was the result of a particle accelerator exploding in the middle of Berk.

But anyway. The school's alarm sounded, all of the students were rushed towards the lower levels of the school. We had no idea it was a particle accelerator, it could have been anything. I dimly remember looking up into the sky through the skylight and seeing a bolt of lightning strike the school's lab, and a second explosion sounded. The lab went up in flames. The lab was close by, I don't know why, but my feet veered off towards the inferno. The teachers were too busy rushing the kids down the stairs, trying to get them into the school's basement.

There was a huge man standing at the doorway of one of the labs, he was trying to get inside. I recognised him as Gobber, the school's science teacher.

"Hofferson" he called "Get me a fire extinguisher, NOW!" he bellowed, I didn't have time to process what he was saying, my body worked of its own accord, rushing down the hall and retrieving the emergency fire extinguisher.

I rushed back to Gobber, it didn't take me long to get the fire extinguisher, I wasn't the schools fastest track star for nothing.

He snatched it from my hands and began to spray at the doorway. The fire subsided a small amount, enough for him to get into the room. I realized then that it wasn't a huge fire, some chemicals had caught when the lightning hit, plus rain was pouring through the broken skylight, dimming the fire down a great deal.

"HENRY!" Gobber screamed

 _Wait, what?_

"Henry, where are you?" he screamed again, spraying the fire.

That's when I saw him, a small boy, probably a freshman, sprawled across a desk. There was nothing noticeably wrong with him, other than the fact that his left leg had been impaled by something, I couldn't make it out. It also looked like it had been badly damaged by the fire. This kid didn't look familiar

"Oh gods. Henry" Gobber called rushing over to him. Gobber peeled off his button up shirt, I didn't have time to register it as strange or weird. He wrapped the shirt tightly above the wound on his leg. It was only clinging by a few threads of skin and muscle on the outside, it had nearly been cleaved in two, and it looked like the fire had done its fair share of damage.

"Hofferson, call an ambulance, get a teacher. Just do something" he cried, moving Henry off of the table and onto the ground, he sat henry's head in his lap and cradled his limp form. "Henry, you're stronger than this, just hang on" Gobber pleaded

I went and got help in the form of a stray teacher, who was scourging the classrooms for any other kids. I also ended up calling 911 and getting an ambulance over here. I was herded down to the basement with the other children, I never really got to see what happened to the boy. After they took him out I heard nothing. Not for another 9 months anyway. Over the course of those nine months strange incidents had started to happen. It was as if Berk had gone mad. Crime rates were up, it was no longer safe for people to walk on the streets past sundown.

One day at school, when the teacher began calling names off of the list she noticed an absence, again.

"Hiccup" the teacher called. No one responded. The teacher sighed "Astrid" she called

Astrid responded by raising her hand "Here"

The teacher nodded and continued. Hiccup, she knew that kid, he'd gone here his entire life and he'd been gone from school for almost a full year. He probably didn't need it, she remembered him being the top of their grade, he was smart, like really smart. He probably knew all of the stuff they were learning now, even though he hadn't attended school for like a year.

Suddenly the door opened, and in fell a tall teen with a messy mop of auburn hair and a slight limp. He wore baggy jeans and a tight shirt. Like a really tight shirt. She could make out the outline of his pecs and could almost see the rivets in his stomach.

"Sorry" he said, addressing the teacher "But you know Gobber, he tried to trap me in the house. He said it would be" he lifted up his hands and signing quotation marks "too dangerous for me to come back"

The teacher looked him up and down "Well, you look fine. Good to have you back. Now go and take your seat"

Hiccup nodded and walked my way. He sat behind me, the seat had been empty for a long time, it felt good with it occupied again. Like a piece of the puzzle was fitting in.

She soon lost interest in Hiccup and began taking notes. She was top of her grade since Hiccup had been missing, and she assumed she'd be knocked down to second best in no time. And she was. In no time Hiccup was back on top, it had been four months since he had come back to school. We were nearing the end of our eleventh year of schooling. In that time the Night Fury had shown up, they say that he was faster than a speeding bullet. He wore a midnight black suit with two red wings as ear pieces. She had seen the suit close up one time, when the resident jock, Snotlout, has somehow turned himself to metal and kidnapped her, that had not been an enjoyable experience. But Nighty Fury had shown up, and he had managed to knock Snotlout out with one punch. Of course I had to some in and finish the job, since the Night Fury was slumped against the lockers cradling his wrist.

The suit had red streaks down the sides, going around his waist and traveling down his legs. It looked really cool. When she had met him he vibrated his face for some reason, as though he thought she knew what he looked like. She was kind of curious about what he looked like. Was he hot? He probably was, he was a god damn super hero.

Also in that time she learned that she had helped save Hiccup's life.

It was after one class when she packing up, she heard someone clear their voice from behind her. She turned to see Hiccup, standing next to her desk.

"What?" she snarled, please don't tell me Hiccup is going to hit on me

"Um" he stuttered "You don't recognise me?" he said

"Of course I do, idiot, you're Hiccup" she replied, standing up

"No…I mean…ugh. I just wanted to say thanks" he said, not meeting her eyes

"What? What did I do?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her

"You don't remember?" he asked

"Hiccup, make sense soon or I will hit you" she warned, clenching her fists

"Woah" he said, raising his hands "Lightning strike, fire, leg impalement, me, Gobber, you. Ringing any bells?"

Her jaw probably hit the floor. "Wait. That was you?" she asked, almost incredulous. Because he didn't look like that kid, he was taller, and was filling out quite nicely. She quickly shut that emotion down, she was not attracted to Hiccup

"Yeah. I thought you knew" he said

"I just, you look different. So that's why you were gone, physical therapy or something"

"Well…not really" he rubbed the back of his neck "Physical therapy only lasted like a month"

"So you what…left?" she asked

"No. I was kind of…uh…out of it, for like 6 months" he supplied

"You were out of it?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow

He sighed "Yeah, I was kind of in a coma"

"A coma" she blurted "How? What? It was just your leg, and some fire" she stared dumbly at him "You're not lying to me, are you? If this is some stupid trick for sympathy…"

He cut her off "No, it's not, I just wanted to thank you. And you asked. And I told you. It wasn't even the fire, or the leg that put me in a coma. You remember any lightning strikes that night?"

"Yeah" she said slowly

"Well…One hit me"

"What? How are you even walking? Wait, how are you walking? Your leg, it was…"

He cut her off by raising the jeans on his left leg "Oh" she said. She was staring at what looked like a metal prosthetic limb

"Yeah" he said "Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks. I got somewhere I have to be so…"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you later" she turned to pack up her things "Wait, your name is Henry?" she turned back around to him, but he was gone. She shrugged, oh well. But a thought came across her mind. If he was in a coma, why did he come out ripped?

Then she had done what she always did after school, she went to work. She worked at a small café called Dragon's Den. It wasn't exactly a bad place to work. She usually waited tables and occasionally did some cleaning. That afternoon a video was broadcasted on all stations. No one knew how, but suddenly a speedster on red who called themselves the Red Death had appeared. Whoever he was he demanded Night Fury.

" _Be at Pier 17 by 8 tonight, or I kill this woman. Night Fury, I know you're listening. Get out here so I can send you back to the dirt, this time. This time, you won't get away"_

That was two hours ago, it was 7:30 now. Half an hour until the deadline that the Red Death gave him.

She was wiping down the last few tables when a gust of wind alerted her. Sitting at the table she saw him, the Night Fury, his face was vibrating so fast she couldn't discern any features.

"What the…" she jumped and clutched her heart

"Hey" said Night Fury

"What…Who…How?" she questioned

Night Fury was looking straight at her "What?" he said

"You're Night Fury" she said, as though it was obvious

He shrugged "So I've been told"

"You…What are you doing here?" she asked, still holding the cloth to the table.

"You know, gonna get a coffee, maybe some cake" he said

"You…" she looked at him "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Maybe, possibly…yeah" he said

"So ..." she said after a pause "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged "I take it you saw the announcement" he said gesturing at the seat

"Uh…yeah. That doesn't explain what you are doing here" she said, taking a seat

He scoffed "Yeah, well, maybe you should pay more attention, Astrid" he said

"What do you mean? Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. Well…I just do" he said, rubbing the back of his neck

"Do I know you?" she asked, an idea forming in her head "That's why you're vibrating your face, that's how you know my name. You're scared I'll recognise you"

He sighed "Yes, you do know me. But…I just…you probably wouldn't recognise me anyway"

"So I know who you are, and you decided to, what?" she asked

He sighed again "I don't know, maybe I'm stalling" he said

"Stalling? But you can beat the Red Death, you're the Night Fury"

He chuckled "Thank you for the vote of confidence, but no. I can't beat him. I have faced him before, and he's…he's too fast. He's way out of my league, I can't beat him"

"But, then how are you going to save that woman, the one he was captured?"

He shrugged again "I'll probably wing it"

"If he can beat you, then why even go?"

"I guess I'm just not that type of person. That's kind of why I'm here. I don't really expect to make it past tonight. I'll probably die out there, and so will that woman. Maybe then you'll find out who I am. I'm going to die…I just…I wanted to see you" he said, looking at his hands which were rested in his lap

Astrid didn't know how to react. This was a rather unexpected turn of events. "You're about to die, and you came here?" she said, with a strange hint of sadness to her voice

"I guess I did. You see, I can't actually form a coherent sentence around you. But here I am, sprouting out more than 3 syllables in your presence. I guess that's what happens when you're faced with your own mortality"

"You won't die, you always come out on top" she tried to reassure him

"Not this time" he sounded resigned "I'm not here to gloat, or to boast of bravery or anything like that. But, if I'm going to die. Then I'll do it. As long as I die for something that's worth fighting for, saving someone's life, that's worth fighting for. And if you are that last person I see – the last person who sees me – then I'll be fine with that. If I had to choose a last person, or face to see, I'd choose yours." He chuckled to himself "Oh man, if you do find out who I am. I bet you would have never seen it coming. Oh well, I guess you'll have to wait until tonight"

"You…I" she tried, but failed to make a coherent sentence

"I have made the Fearless Astrid Hofferson speechless, that is an achievement to boast of" she could hear the smile leave his face "Goodbye Astrid" she saw a flash of green through the holes for his eyes.

"Good luck" she said before he could run away

"Thanks I'll need it. See you around, milady" and with that he was gone. Leaving a gobsmacked Astrid seated on a chair in an empty café.

He had came here to see her, to see her before he died. What did that make him, creepy? Romantic? And on top of all that she knew who he was. With increasing trepidations she finished her work and headed home. She wanted to turn the TV on to watch the events unfold. If they unmasked Night Fury then she would undoubtedly find out who he was. She turned the TV on just as the fight was reaching its climax. She didn't want him to die, whoever he was. Night Fury was a hero, and she knew who he was. But she had never picked up on it. Maybe it was a regular that came into work. She watched the fight, things weren't looking good for Night Fury. Maybe she would find out who he is, but at what cost?

 **This is just a random idea that came to me. It was originally going to be a lengthened out version of the café scene. I don't know if this will just be a one shot or if I should continue. But either way, leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and I am the fastest man alive. Well…kind of. If you're not counting my nemesis 'The Red Death'.

Hiccup sighed as he sprinted through the bustling streets of Berk

"Hiccup" came a voice from his headset "You don't have to do this"

"Yeah…Fishlegs. I do. Is uh…. Is Dr. Thawne there?"

"No" Fishlegs said sadly "It's just me and Heather. We've tried to get a hold of him"

"Tell him…tell him I said thanks" said Hiccup

"You can tell him yourself" interjected Heather "You will make it out of this, Hiccup"

He smiled sadly "Not this time. These last few months have been the best of my life. Thank you for being a part of it" The pier wasn't that far away. He'd tied up loose ends with his father. He visited him in prison, letting Stoick know that he loved him, and that he knew he didn't kill Valka. After that it was a visit to Astrid. He had never gotten over his childhood crush. And he wanted to see her…just one last time.

Heather sobbed "You're a fucking hero, Hiccup. Don't let anyone tell you different. We'll make sure everyone knows what you did today"

"Thanks Heather. It means a lot" He arrived at the pier, skidding to an abrupt halt, sparks flew from his shoes. "I'm here" he whispered

"He said Pier 17, that's on the south side" offered Fishlegs

"Thanks. I'm on it"

Hiccup sped towards the south side, he saw the large '17' emblazoned on the side of a large building in white paint "What do you see?" asked Fishlegs

"Nothing…yet" he supplied, scooting through the building. He arrived on the top floor. This floor was open, it had no walls on the interior and was surrounded by a ring of glass. He guessed it was a control room. And that the glass offered the workers line of sight of the pier

He walked steadily to the window and peered down. The dock was long and shipping containers were stacked haphazardly along the length of it. From up in the control room it looked like a maze. That's when he saw them. The Red Death and a nameless woman. The Red Death's suit was red where Hiccup's was black, and was black where his was red.

Hiccup looked down at the scene. The woman was on her knees, and the Red Death stood calmly next to her, watching Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed "I guess this is it. See you on the other side" He directed this comment at Fishlegs and Heather

Hiccup raced down the building and through the shipping containers. Within a second he was standing face to face with The Red Death, the man who had killed his mother and framed his father for it. The man who had torn his life apart. The Red Death had moved behind the woman and was holding a vibrating hand against her neck.

"Now, now Hiccup. Don't want to go and do anything rash, do we?" he asked cockily, in his deep, distorted voice

"Let her go" said Hiccup, not bothering to disguise his voice. He was surprised at how forceful the command emanated from his mouth sounded

"And why would I do that? We were having fun" he sneered

"This is between you and me. She's got nothing to with it. Let her go" Hiccup said again, more forcibly, his jaw clenched. It was clenched so hard he thought his teeth would shatter any second.

A blinding light alerted them to a helicopter. Hiccup raised an arm to shield from the sudden intrusion of light

"Well, well, well. It would seem that we have an audience, Hiccup. Wouldn't want to disappoint" he gestured to the news helicopter, hovering above them with a spotlight fixed on their position

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked

"Hmmm. I want to destroy you" he said, abandoning his casual tone in favour of a threatening one "Not just kill you. I will take away everything that you hold dear, and then when you're left with nothing. Then I give you permission to die" he snarled

"Why?" Hiccup yelled "Why me? What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you've done, but what you will do 'Night Fury'" he sneered Hiccup's alter ego's name "They'll all pay, Hiccup. All of them, every single person you hold dear. And when I kill them, know that it's your fault. Their blood will be on your hands. Just like this woman's" He moved too fast, his vibrating hand severed through the crying woman's neck. Effectively killing her immediately. Her head lolled to the side and fell off with a sickening 'thwap'. He body remained in her knelt position.

Hiccup was frozen, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He saw red. He knew rage would only blind him, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. He charged at The Red Death who dodged lithely and kicked Hiccup firmly in the stomach. Hiccup keeled, hunching over. He made to look up but as he turned his head he was met with a red fist, slamming across his face. Hiccup's blood splattered the dock's grungy cement. Hiccup was now on all fours. With two strikes the Red Death had incapacitated him.

"You…" Hiccup tried to continue but his mouth was clogged with blood, he spat "You will pay for this. I will kill you" he said silently, but loud enough for The Red Death to hear the tone of his voice

"Oh Hiccup. You can't kill me. I've controlled your life for so long…" he grabbed the back of Hiccup's head. Deftly, Hiccup swung around, and with all the force he could muster, landed a huge uppercut to the Red Death's chin. The Red Death actually lifted from the ground and flew back 10 feet and slammed into a shipping container. He slumped on one knee but quickly righted himself. He was smiling, the sick bastard. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth and he was smiling. He spat. "O-ho-ho" he said jovially "That's more like it. Looks like you've got some fight left in you"

Hiccup barely had time to dodge, The Red Death had charged at him. The Red Death through a wild hook towards Hiccup's head, Hiccup blocked with a forearm and struck out with his free hand, hoping to land a jab across the Red Death's jaw. His fist, however, hit a firm palm as the Red Death caught his punch and head-butted Hiccup.

Hiccup was knocked firmly backwards, landing on his ass. He saw stars. His entire body felt groggy. He tried to sit up, but before he knew it The Red Death was wailing on him from, seemingly, everywhere. It was a wild flurry of fists and feet. All Hiccup could do was curl up and try to deflect as much as he could. It felt like a lifetime when the Red Death suddenly pulled off of him. Hiccup was out of breath and panting, he felt like he had been hit by a truck – no – twenty trucks. He could barely move. His false leg hadn't taken any damage, thankfully. It was made out of reinforced, friction proof titanium alloy after all. It was built to last, and it blended in under his suit, no one could even tell the famous Night Fury was missing a quarter of his left leg.

The Red Death took a deep breath "Wow" he screamed "Now that was fun. But I think we'll switch it up a bit. How are you liking your speed, Hiccup? Its good, isn't it?"

Hiccup lifted his head to see The Red Death looming over him with an ominous looking device in hand. It was about the size of a tennis ball. It was glowing blue from the inside, Hiccup guessed it was more of a container for something. Hiccup could only groan and try and get up, he couldn't. All he could do was lie flat on his back and watch as the Red Death leaned towards him

"This is a new prototype of mine. I haven't really had the chance to test it out. And what better test subject than the infamous Night Fury?" He sat down leisurely next to a grunting Hiccup. Hiccup could tell his ribs were broken, he could barely move "You see this?" he held the small device in his palm "This device is designed to emit a pulse that freezes the surrounding air to absolute zero. It is not highly effective. I have a better means at distributing this technology anyway. Don't worry, you won't lose your speed permanently, but this will hurt" he leaned in close to Hiccup "This will hurt a lot" He rested the device beside Hiccup and stood, brushing his hands on his legs "Well…This has been fun. But you know, plots to plot, schemes to scheme. You know how it is. The next few days" he winced dramatically "Oh I wouldn't want to be you. Catch you later" and then he was off

"Hiccup you need to get out of there" it was Fishlegs "Your vitals, Hiccup I don't think your body can handle anything more"

Hiccup coughed up blood "Working on it" he wheezed. It hurt to breathe. The device was currently pulsing, Hiccup had enough time to roll over before it pulsed one final time and emitted the coldest ice Hiccup had ever felt. It seared into his lower back and the pain forced his body into overdrive. Before the pulse could spread he sped away, ignoring the screaming in his ribs, and his lower back, and his dislocated shoulder, and his…everything.

He managed to run 20 blocks in some random direction before his body finally remembered the pain it was in. He collapsed instantly, rolling 50 meters and crashing into a dumpster in an empty alleyway.

The last thing Hiccup heard before darkness consumed him was Fishlegs screaming "Don't worry Hiccup, we're on our way"

When Hiccup awoke all he felt was pain, it was considerably less pain than when it had been originally inflicted, but nevertheless, it hurt like a bitch.

His body had a rapid healing factor because of the increased movement of his cells. It meant that he regenerated faster than any normal person.

Over a few hours all of his wounds had healed, bar one. A large oval of deadened, black skin stood out on his lower back. It didn't hurt as much as it was numb. Okay it hurt when someone touched it, but other than that he couldn't really feel it. The most painful part was when Heather had to cut some of the dead skin away to stop the wound from getting infected, since the freeze had slowed his cells, therefore numbing his rapid healing factor. All that was left of the fight was the black oval on his back and some greenish bruising on his ribs. They had taken a large beating tonight. And even with his increased healing they weren't healing fast enough for Hiccup's liking.

Hiccup shrugged his shirt on, pushing Heather gently away "Heather, seriously. I'm fine" he declared, standing with a wince

"Obviously" she sneered

"I just need some rest, and I can't get that here. Not with you fussing over me" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

To his surprise a faint blush rose on Heather's cheeks "I do not 'fuss' over you" she adamantly stated, looking down at her heels

Heather was in her early twenties. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes, much like Hiccup's. She was kind of pretty, how had Hiccup only just noticed this? There was still the age gap, she was 23, and Hiccup was turning 18 in a month.

"Still, I just want to go home. I've got school tomorrow, so I'll get an early night" she pouted. He reached out and grabbed her arm reassuringly "Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"You nearly died" she said, shrugging off his arm

He sighed "I know. I'm sorry"

"I get it, you _had_ to go. I just wished you didn't, he could've killed you"

Hiccup frowned "You're right, he could have. But he didn't" His eyebrows furrowed "It's like he's toying with me. You heard what he said, he doesn't want me dead, he wants to destroy me"

"He's just trying to get into your head, Hiccup" she said

He scoffed "Well he's done a good job, and that…" he choked "That poor woman. And he just…he just" Hiccup backpedalled quickly and threw up into the nearest trash can. He coughed and turned to Heather, his eyes were watering "He fucking decapitated her, with his hand. Right in front of me" He gagged and threw up once again.

Heather rubbed small circles into his back "You'll catch him" she assured

"One day" he agreed, nodding "I need some sleep. I'm tired, I'm really tired" he sighed, resting his head in his hands and stood up

"Yeah…go get some sleep, hero" she said playfully

"I'm not a hero, heroes protect the innocent, not get them killed" he said, before speeding out into the cold night, away from Berk Laboratories, away from his pain, back towards home, back towards a different kind of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup really didn't want to go to school. The black oval of deadened skin still stood out clearly compared to his normally pale complexion. He felt done, defeated. He didn't know how to go back to normalcy. The Red Death had gotten in his head, and Hiccup couldn't get him out. He was too fast, and if he decided that he wanted to kill another person, in front of Hiccup, then Hiccup would be powerless to stop it. Of course he would try, but the harder he tried, and still failed, the more it hurt. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe he should just run to the end of the Earth and hide there until his days ran out, until he was old and grey.

But no, he couldn't do that. He had a responsibility. He chose this lifestyle, and obviously people would get hurt. He wouldn't be able to save everybody.

After he had finished dressing himself he had walked downstairs to face Gobber. Gobber wasn't actually his father, Gobber was his legal guardian.

When he heard Hiccup Gobber looked up from his morning coffee "You wanna talk about it?" he asked in his thick Scottish accent

"I'd rather not" replied Hiccup as he opened the fridge and browsed its contents

"Hiccup" he sighed "You couldn't have saved her"

"That's just it" Hiccup snapped " _I_ couldn't"

Gobber sighed again "You will catch him Hiccup"

"When?" Hiccup's voice cracked "How many more people are going to die before I do?"

"I…" started Gobber "I can't answer that"

Hiccup nodded "That's what I thought. I'm late for school" Hiccup sped out of the house.

Gobber looked up as the tell-tale sound of gushing wind alerted him to Hiccup's departure.

"In other news Robert and Oliver Queen's yacht "The Queen's Gambit" has gone missing in the North China Sea during a brutal storm. Authorities have yet to find a trace of the missing billionaire" The news report echoed

Gobber returned to his coffee and hoped Hiccup would be okay

 _It was in the middle of the night. It was the sound that woke 11 year old Hiccup from his deep sleep. He jolted awake, gasping for air. That's when he noticed his fish tank. The water had risen and seemed frozen in mid-air above the tank._

" _VALKA!" yelled a voice from downstairs_

 _Hiccup tentatively made his way down the steps where he saw his mother._

 _She was on her knees, surrounded by black and red lightning_

 _His father was standing there as well, looking into the lounge room where she knelt, crying and screaming._

 _Valka's eyes met Hiccup's "HICCUP!" she screamed "DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!"_

 _The lightning swirled around her and Hiccup caught a glimpse of something, a figure, no, a man. A man was in the lightning_

 _Stoick grabbed his shoulders roughly "Run, Hiccup, Run!" the next thing Hiccup knew he was ten blocks away. He had no idea how he had got there. He did the only thing he could do, he began the run home._

Hiccup shook his head as he sped down the highway towards school. That memory had always plagued him. His mother screaming, surrounded in the ball of lightning, and Hiccup was helpless to save her.

He did what he always did when he sped to school, he stopped all the way at the back, near the dumpsters, where no one would see him seemingly appear out of thin air. He adjusted his hoodie. It had been awkward that first day when he returned to school. After the accident when he had received his powers, his muscles had entered some state of chronic regeneration. He has still scrawny, but now he had abs, and definite muscle tone. As such, he didn't really buy any new clothes. So he had gone to school wearing his old ones, which were extremely tight. That day was one of his most awkward days yet.

And man, he would see Astrid again. He didn't really know why he had shown up to her workplace. He just wanted to see her, one last time before he died. Now though, now it just seemed like a really creepy move to make. But right now, he didn't much care, whenever he closed his eyes he could see that woman's face. How she looked at him when he arrived, like she thought he could save her. Like she would be getting out of that alive. And he had failed her.

He reached the entrance of the school and started his way through the mass of students towards his locker. When he arrived at his locker he through the books he would not need inside. That's when he saw her, Astrid.

She had a locked across the hall from his, but he doubted she even knew he existed. He turned back and began removing the books he didn't need.

"Hey Hiccup" called a voice, he knew it immediately, Eret "Nerd. I'm talking to you"

Eret meandered over to him "Not today, Eret" said Hiccup, with a hint of warning to his voice

"Shut the fuck up, you don't tell me what to do. Talking back, that's gonna cost you"

Hiccup had his back to Eret, he was still facing his locker. As soon as he felt Eret's arm grab his shoulder he snapped. All he could see were her eyes, watching him, pleading, for him to save her, and how her head rolled once it had been removed from her body.

He spun fast, careful not to be too fast in case of arousing suspicion, grabbed the front of Eret's shirt and rammed him into the locker.

Eret's mouth had fallen open and the entire hallway had gone silent, everyone was stunned that the nerd had finally stood up for himself, and that Eret's legs were dangling a foot off of the ground

Hiccup kept Eret pinned and snarled "I said, not today Eret"

He dropped Hiccup and whirled around only to face a stunned Astrid. He shrugged his way past her and went to his first class, English. He could feel the whole class staring at him. Feel their heated gazes. He regretted his momentary lapse, he shouldn't have done that, heroes don't do that.

In the back of his mind a voice said 'Yeah, heroes also save people'

He shook his head and focussed on taking notes.

"Now" said the teacher "As you are all aware, there have been strange paranormal occurrences happening throughout Berk recently" Hiccup's head popped up "As such, you will each be given a partner and you will write a 3000 word essay on the paranormal. You can pick your own topic, as long as it has something to do with the unexplainable. Got it?" the class nodded "The pairs will be in alphabetical order"

'Oh no' thought Hiccup. His last name was Haddock, and her last name was Hofferson, don't do it. Don't do it Mrs Tether. "Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson" he sighed. Of course this would happen to him.

After class had ended he stayed back, as did Astrid, it appeared that they had the same idea.

"Listen…" said Astrid in a nicer voice than he thought she possessed "I know you're kind of smart, but I've already got a topic. I don't care if you like it or not, we're doing it" she stated adamantly

"Uhh" said Hiccup "sure, what topic?"

"The Night Fury" she must have noticed his terrified expression "What? Got something against the Midnight Missile, the Black Banshee, our very own speedster?"

'Midnight Missile' he thought, that's not actually too bad "No, no" he backpedalled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "It's not that"

"Ok, so you don't have a problem?"

"Nope" he said, popping the 'P'

"Good" she turned and strode out of the room

"Well, fuck" he sighed

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, that is until the bell rang at the same time as a huge crack of thunder sounded. He was at his locked putting his things in his bag when it sounded.

He didn't think that Berk was due for any storms.

"You" said a voice directly behind him, on instinct he turned around to see Astrid. Two run-ins with Astrid in one day "What's your name?"

"Uh, Hiccup"

She raised an eyebrow "Okay, Hiccup, this afternoon, my house or yours?"

"What?" he gasped

"I want to get an early start on this assignment. You may be content to slack off, but I'm not"

"Uhh, whatever works best for you, I guess"

She chewed her bottom lip, she didn't have the right to be that insanely attractive "Your house" she stated

"Okay then" he said slowly

"Give me your number"

"What?"

"Your number, so you can message me your address"

This was some weird dream, weird, amazing dream. "Uh sure" he plugged his number into Astrid's phone and received a ping from his not a second later.

"Now you have mine. Text me your address later"

All he could do was nod. He didn't know how long he stood there, but eventually he shook his head and collected his things.

He got home to find a note from Gobber. 'Gone to the precinct'

Gobber was a police detective. He also was a science major in college, and when he needed extra money or the school needed more staff, they would get him over for an hour to teach the science class. Gobber also knew about Hiccup's powers.

He would go to Berk Labs later, he wanted to see Dr. Thawne, or Eobard Thawne, he alternated between calling him either. He needed advice, and Eobard seemed to be the best to give it, he needed to know how to get faster.

He received a text 'I'm free now, where do you live?'

It was from Astrid, he gulped and texted her his address. He didn't expect the doorbell to go off so soon

"You got here fast" he said when he opened the door

"Well, I live around the corner, didn't know you lived so close"

He shrugged and stepped aside to let her in

"Are you parents here?"

"No"

"Will they be back any time soon?"

"No" he repeated, he was tempted to say that when you've been served a life sentence his father definitely wouldn't be home soon.

"Okay. Where can we work?" she didn't seem to realise how uncomfortable Hiccup was about his parents.

"Uh we can just work in the sitting room, it's just through here" he gestured towards the sitting room which was located next to the doorway

Astrid slipped off her shoes and sat down on a couch with her backpack, she didn't seem the least but perturbed that she was in his house, dear god, Astrid Hofferson was in his house.

He hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid

"Uh I'll go get my stuff" he said, before running upstairs and retrieving his books and laptop. He was back in a flash. He sat down on the furthest cushion away from her on the three seater couch. "So you want to do Night Fury?" he asked

"Yeah, he's pretty cool" she said

Hiccup tried not to smile, he really did. "So how do we start this, what are we focussing on? His powers? How he got them? What he does?"

"All of the above" she nodded "But I think I have a hypothesis on how he got his powers"

He gulped "You do?" she missed the way his voice cracked

"I do. You see, lately all the unexplainable events in Berk have been centred around the Particle Accelerator Explosion. I think that's where Night Fury got his powers, I think that's where all these paranormal, things, are getting their powers from. Whatever happened that night it changed people"

"Oh" was all he could say "But I was affected by the particle accelerator, and I'm normal, I don't have any special powers"

"Of course you don't" she snarled, before narrowing her eyes "But you were affected, hit by lightning, Hiccup are you the Night Fury?"

He scoffed "Yeah, that's me the one legged speedster" he hoped his joking tone would dissuade her, it seemed to work

"Yeah, sorry, I guess" she said, rummaging through her backpack, looking for some lost item

His phone rang, oh god, please don't be what I think it is. He dimly noticed the sound of the TV that Gobber had left on "THIS F5 TORNADO IS PICKING UP, AND IT SEEMS LIKE ITS HEADING IN A STRAIGHT LINE, TOWARDS BERK. I'VE NEVER SEEN ANY TORNADO TRAVEL LIKE THIS ONE!" a reported bellowed above the sound of rising wind

He thought he knew where this was going. "I've gotta take this" he said to Astrid

She waved him off, he answered the phone "HICCUP!" yelled Heather, "Tornado, just outside of Berk. It's not natural it's a meta-human. Atmospheric pressure dropped millibars in a matter of seconds"

"Okay, on my way" he said. How in the hell would he explain this to Astrid? How in the hell would he stop a tornado? "Uh Astrid" he said walking back into the lounge "That was work, I've been called in. I've, uh, I've gotta go"

She scoffed "Of course you do"

"But I should be back soon. They just need me for something real quick. You can stay here if you want"

"Fine" she sighed "But don't take too long, I want to get a start on this"

He nodded before grabbing his backpack and walking out of the front door. Once he was far enough away he changed into his Night Fury outfit. He turned on the two way radio in the earpiece of the suit

"Talk to me Fishlegs" he said

"It's out near route 55, near the old mill"

"How do I stop it?" he asked, swerving through traffic. He was met with silence "What if unravel it, run around it in the opposite direction, cut off it's legs"

"Hiccup that tornado is an F5, you're going to have to clock 750 miles per hour" said Fishlegs

"I've done it before" he raced through the streets

"You've done it before while running in a straight line, Hiccup, and you had 5.3 miles to get to that speed. Your body won't be able to handle those speeds, you'll die" Heather added

"I have to try"

"Hiccup" said a third voice, it was Thawne "Don't do it, don't through your life away for this. There is still so much more we could learn from you. We are only just beginning to understand what's happening in your body and we cannot risk losing it all because you won't to go out and play hero"

He heard Thawne leave. He couldn't believe him, the man he looked up to, his mentor. The person who had been helping him up his speed, and he turned on Hiccup.

Hiccup arrived at the scene. The tornado was huge, Hiccup gulped. It tore through a barn like it was nothing. He breathed in, and out, he could do this. He shot off like a bullet and began to circle the large mass of swirling air. He didn't know how this meta-human controlled the weather. As he was circling, pumping his arms and legs as fast as they would go he could tell it wasn't fast enough. He needed more speed. But all he could hear was 'we cannot risk losing it all because you won't to go out and play hero'.

A bolt of lightning sparked out from the tornado and struck him as he ran. He fell and skidded 30 feet

"He's too strong" Hiccup yelled

"You were right" said a voice, he recognised it as Thawne "So many people have been hurt because of me, and you're the only one who can stop it. You can do this" his voice became louder "Now run, Hiccup, run!"

Hiccup shot off once more, circling the tornado, this time, this time he could tell it was working. His body felt like it was tearing apart but he has to keep going. He heard a scream and suddenly the tornado exploded and air expelled everywhere. Kneeling in the centre of where the tornado had been was a man.

"I didn't think there was anyone else like me" he said, raising his head

"I'm not like you" said Hiccup

The man smirked and raised a gun, Hiccup barely had time to register two shots going off.

The meta-human fell "HICCUP!" yelled Heather

"It's done" He stared numbly at the dead meta-human before he turned and saw Gobber, pistol still trained on the lifeless form

"We win" he said before falling to his knees, the exhaustion finally catching up to him

 **OK so I wrote most of this while drunk, so sorry if it's bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Boys' Astrid thought as Hiccup left the house. Hiccup was just about the most confusing and intriguing boy she had ever met. She knew little of him, the gossip circle at school didn't seem to include Hiccup. Except for today of course, when he humiliated Eret. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him yet. But she knew one thing, he was hiding something. It was something about the way he acted, and the circumstances of his recovery. She couldn't put her finger on it.

She didn't really know what to do. She was in Hiccup's house alone. What does one do when left in a strangers house alone? She decided it best to sit on the couch and wait.

About twenty minutes later she heard the front door slam open and in walked none other than he occasional science teacher, Gobber.

"It was stupid and reckless" said Gobber, storming in the house, oblivious to her presence.

"Oh come on, you're over-exaggerating" whined Hiccup "It was fine, I had it under control"

"Is that what you call under control? You could have gotten yourself killed" Gobber's tone was that of a disapproving parent.

Astrid couldn't speak, she couldn't seem to move.

"Except that I didn't, because, as you see, I'm not dead. It's not anything I haven't done before" complained Hiccup

Gobber sighed exasperatedly "Hiccup, you take too many risks –" it was at this point Gobber spotted Astrid, sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the two argue

"Hofferson?" he said slowly

"Shit" added Hiccup "I forgot she was here" he directed at Gobber

"And what is she doing here?" Gobber narrowed his eyes

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously "School project"

Gobber glared at Hiccup "You and I will finish this conversation later"

Hiccup nodded. Astrid tried to process the unexpected events of the night. Hiccup had apparently done something to nearly get himself killed. Gobber was his father. She didn't know what to make of the new information.

"So" she said awkwardly "Gobber is your dad?"

Hiccup sighed. It was becoming a regular occurrence. He sat heavily down on the opposite end of the couch "No, he's just my guardian" said Hiccup

"Oh" so where were his parents? She didn't think it was appropriate to ask. "What was that about?"

Hiccup groaned and sunk into the chair "Just…work stuff" he said

"Does 'work stuff' usually involve near death experiences?"

Hiccup scoffed "It's always a possibility"

"Huh?"

"I was joking, it was just a freak accident at work"

They ended up doing a fair amount of the assignment, which Astrid was grateful for. Hiccup continued to confuse her. She could blatantly see that he was attractive, but his ego and confidence seemed to be non-existent. But who was she to start thinking about Hiccup. She was a straight A student, she didn't have time for boys.

One hour later they were already a quarter way through the assignment.

Astrid yawned "I think that's enough for tonight" she started to pack her things "I'll text you when we should start doing it again"

Hiccup nodded. He looked _exhausted_. Like he were about to pass out any second.

"Are you dying?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup groaned "No, no. I'm just tired"

"Well…thanks for agreeing to help. Not that I couldn't have done it by myself" She quickly amended, she couldn't have Hiccup thinking dangerous things like that she needed his help.

Hiccup smiled "Anytime"

"What was that thing with Eret today?" she asked as she zipped up her schoolbag

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup again. She noticed the way his arm always went to scratch the back of his neck when he was nervous. Kind of like Night Fury. She noticed the shocking green of his eyes. Kind of like Night Fury. But then there was the leg, or lack of one that proved that Hiccup couldn't be Night Fury.

She mentally shook herself "Why did you push him?"

"I was just…having a bad day" he supplied

Astrid nodded. "Well…it's getting late and I have to get home. Tomorrow, Simon Stagg is having a small fundraising gathering. He is one of the most renowned medical minds in the world. And lately he's been researching the affects that meta-humans could have on organ replacement"

"And you want to what? Crash the party?" asked Hiccup sceptically

"No it's an open invitation" she clarified "But we might get some useful quotes or points for the assignment. You in?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like it'll be good"

"Oh…" she stopped at the door "It's a suit and tie event. Will that be a problem?"

"No. I've got something I can wear. What time is it?"

"4 o'clock tomorrow. Don't be late, Haddock"

"Wouldn't dream of it" he replied

* * *

Hiccup awoke to a blaring alarm. He was surprised that he didn't make a complete fool of himself the night before when Astrid had been over. And all things considered, he's lucky that Gobber had spotted Astrid before they let too much slip. If Gobber hadn't noticed her, he didn't know what he'd do. Lock Astrid in the pipeline, ask her to keep it a secret. There was a news report about six men knocking over a gun store

The next day was school day was surprisingly smooth. He had expected backlash from Eret and his gang, but other than a few less than friendly glares, nothing had happened. He supposed he should be grateful for that. The end of school loomed closer and he was just walking towards the dumpster where he would speed off when something large slammed into him from the side. He was tackled into said dumpster. He gasped and clutched at his bruised ribs.

"Oh Haddock. You knew this was coming" It was Eret, and he was alone.

"Nice to see you too" said Hiccup, getting to his feet

"Shut it. I told you, this is gonna cost you" he reared back his fist but Hiccup dodged easily

"Too slow"

Eret swung and swung again, he didn't even come close to hitting him

Eret grit his teeth "Stay…still" he threw a wild hook and Hiccup moved closer and delivered a swift jab to his ribs that forced Eret to his knees.

Hiccup knelt beside a wheezing Eret "Pull anything like that again, and I won't hold back" he patted Eret on the shoulder before running behind a wall and speeding off.

Hiccup ran straight for home to quickly get his tux. He didn't really see the need to get his Night Fury suit so he left the spare he kept at his house stashed in the bottom of his messy closet.

The trip to the Stagg fundraising party should have taken only a second or two, should have. Hiccup ended up stopping four muggings, saving a woman from jumping off of a building and rescued a kitten from a tree. By the time he arrived at the fundraiser it was 4:03.

"Hiccup" said a voice. He whirled to see Astrid storming towards him. He could only gulp. She looked beautiful. She wore a long pale blue dress and her normally braided hair was set to one side. "You" she glared "Are late" She poked his chest

"Sorry" he croaked

"You should be" she seemed to be examining his apparel. She nodded after a quick sweep. "So you do own a tux"

Just then Simon Stagg, the man they wanted to interview for their paper walked briskly past, followed by a tall black man.

"Mr Stagg" Astrid hurried after him "Can I just ask you a few questions for my paper?"

Stagg smiled apologetically and the tall black man stepped between them "Sorry miss" said the black man

They sauntered off. "I blame this on you Hiccup" she turned on him

He gulped "Sorry"

"That's beginning to sound familiar" she griped

"Maybe you should just change your name to 'Sorry'?" he suggested sarcastically

She scoffed.

A gunshot sounded. Hiccup flinched and turned to see six men aiming pistols at the crowd.

"If you're here" the middle one shouted "Then you have a lot of money. And you brought all your finest jewels and expensive possessions with you. Almost as if you knew we were coming to rob you"

Astrid clenched her teeth and Hiccup held her back with a soft hand on her arm

"Don't" Hiccup whispered

Astrid seemed to relax a fraction.

The men started doing rounds. Hiccup offered up his wallet and phone without a fight. Astrid, however, was less than willing. She handed over her phone and wallet then quickly hid her hand behind her back.

"What's that?" the man asked, looking at Astrid's concealed hand

He lunged out and grabbed her arm, and showed the ring on her middle finger.

"Don't" said Astrid "That ring was my mother's"

"In the bag" he said, aiming the gun at Astrid's head "I said. In…the…bag" he growled

"No" Astrid stared him down

He yanked his arm back and swung it at Astrid. Hiccup quickly raised his hand and caught the arm just before it could strike her.

"Astrid, give him the ring" Hiccup tried to reason with her. Hiccup released the man's arm

"Do what your stupid boyfriend says"

Astrid glared and, reluctantly, took off the ring and threw it in the outstretched bag.

"Good" said the robber. The other five were waiting for the last one at the front of the building.

Hiccup quickly used his super-speed to swipe all of their possessions out of the bag, making extra sure to get Astrid's ring. No-one noticed.

The men left. Hiccup had slipped a tracker onto the man's jumper before he had left. Hiccup didn't really want to chase them down now. There were too many people here that could get hurt. He also didn't have his suit and would more than likely blow his cover.

After they had fled Astrid reeled on Hiccup and slugged him in the arm "Why would you do that?" he assumed she was talking about the ring. Hiccup noticed her face, she was crying, _the_ Astrid Hofferson was crying. "It was my mother's" she sobbed

Hiccup grabbed her hand softly and carefully placed the ring back where it had been. She stared at it, stunned and then looked at him for an explanation.

He smirked "I have quick hands" he shrugged and handed her phone and wallet back to her.

"You…How?" she tumbled over her words

"I took them while he was distracted by you" he explained

"But…the ring?" it came out as a question

"I told you" he shrugged again "I have quick hands"

"Thankyou…Hiccup" she said, and it sounded like she truly meant it

Astrid had avoided Hiccup the next day of school. The men from the robbery had dumped their clothes in a trashcan nearby. There had been residual bits of DNA. Fishlegs was currently trying to identify the genetic markers. At the end of the day Fishlegs rang him.

"Hiccup, Stagg industries is under attack" he said urgently

' _Gobber is there'_ Hiccup thought. Gobber had to go there to interview Stagg about the death of his head of security, which had turned out to be the tall black man from the night before.

"On my way" he said before speeding to Berk labs and grabbing his suit then back to Stagg Industries.

He ran through the building, following the sound of gunshots. He found Gobber, Gobber's partner Harrison Wells, and Stagg, crouched low behind a crate. Six men were firing at them. They looked to be the same build as the men from the robbery. What was more shocking was the fact that they didn't have their masks on, and they were all identical. Gobber shot one of the men. The man fell to the ground, killed instantly. Then something horrifying happened. One of the other men started twitching and a clone split from the original man. It picked up the fallen man's gun and continued firing. This wasn't a crew, it was one man, who could clone himself.

Hiccup quickly rushed the three people out of there. Now it was only him and the 6 robbers.

"What do you want?"

"The only thing I want in life anymore. Simon Stagg dead" the men echoed at the same time and then begun firing. Hiccup dodged and ran forward punching the first one. From the force of the punch two more clones split from the original man.

"Oh come on" moaned Hiccup

A swift jab to his jaw caught him off guard and before he knew it all 6 of the men were wailing on him. He shielded himself as best he could. They stopped suddenly and Hiccup opened his eyes to see them all pointing pistols at him. He ran, he heard the sound of multiple gunshots hitting the spot he had been milliseconds earlier.

* * *

"It's a meta-human" said Fishlegs slowly "That can clone himself"

"It would appear so" said Thawne. Thawne was the founder of Berk Labs. He had the full use of his legs before the Particle Accelerator exploded. The same accident that gave Barry his speed, also put Thawne in a wheelchair.

"Gobber was right" said Hiccup "I can't do this, I can barely fight one meta-human, let alone six" Hiccup sighed

"Hiccup, in any grand-enterprise there are pit-falls" said Thawne wisely

"This wasn't a grand enterprise, Dr Thawne. This was a mistake" Hiccup concluded.

* * *

Of course Hiccup knew the meta-human Multiplex, as Fishlegs named him, would be back. He showed up at Stagg Industries once more. Multiplex killed the security. Hiccup got the alert from Fishlegs even though he had quit. But it wasn't in Hiccup to let this go. He wouldn't stand idly by. It just took him a while to realise it. They also shared a plan, a theory. That all of the clones have a control. The main man. Take out him, and Hiccup could take out all of the clones, theoretically.

When Hiccup arrived there were six clones about to kill Stagg. He quickly whisked Stagg away and returned.

"You don't need to do this" Hiccup pleaded "Whatever reason you have, Stagg doesn't deserve to die"

Multiplex snarled in anger and began producing clones at an alarming rate, there must have been hundreds. Hiccup ran and hid. The clones started patrolling. Hiccup picked them off one by one.

"You don't know what he's done" said a clone nearby

Hiccup knocked him out. "He stole my research on organ replacement"

Hiccup knocked that clone out "Just because he stole your research doesn't give you the right to murder"

"This isn't about my research, it's about Emily, my wife." Hiccup incapacitated the clone

"She was dying, she needed a new heart. She'd been on the transplant list for years but she was running out of time"

"You were going to grow her a knew heart" stated Hiccup, realization hitting him

The clone nodded "I was so close, until Stagg stole my research. So he could reap the rewards, and I got to bury my best friend" Hiccup knocked the closest clone out. He turned and saw what must have been the control. It was spilling more clones by the dozens. It must be taking a toll on him, controlling all of them. That's when Hiccup realised.

He ran for Multiplex and spotted it, a single clone with a single bead of sweat dripping down its cheek. Hiccup sprinted and slammed Multiplex into the nearest wall. All of the clones dropped.

"I did it" Hiccup was surprised at his own victory "It's done"

Multiplex suddenly stood and ran at Hiccup, Hiccup dodged. Multiplex stumbled and fell through the second story window. He ran over and caught his arm before Multiplex could fall. He wasn't going to let this man die

Multiplex screamed "NO!" a second hand started growing from the arm that Hiccup held onto. It grabbed Hiccup's wrist and started to pry it loose

"Don't" he pleaded

But it was too late, Multiplex managed to wiggle himself out of Hiccup's grip and fell to his death.

* * *

Stagg was amazed to say the least. He had heard the extraordinary tales of Night Fury's heroics. But to actually see it, to be a part of it.

Eobard Thawne wheeled into Stagg's office. "Eobard" Stagg said in surprise "How did you get in here?"

Eobard tutted "You having a party down there?" asked Thawne

"In case you haven't heard a former employee of mine tried to kill me"

"A man who can move at super-speed, faced off against a man who can multiply at will"

"So you know he was here?" asked Stagg excitedly "The things he can do. It's like the gods of old. Like Mercury walking among us. The Night Fury, I'm gonna be the one to get him" he boasted

Eobard shook his head "Well. I am sorry to hear that, because…" Eobard stood up

"What the…" was all Stagg could say before Thawne plunged a knife into his chest

"I worry you will think this is personal. It's not, it's just that the Night Fury, the fastest man alive. He must be kept safe" Eobard removed the knife and Stagg fell to the floor, dead.


End file.
